1 12 Johnlocks
by Dragthelegendarysmn
Summary: John has been Hallucinating about Sherlock for nearly a year now and one night Sherlock sweeps John up about a rumor about Moriarty's return
1. Chapter 1

I stare up at the ceiling of the flat I share with Sarah. Sometimes Sherlock visits me ; but only when the moon is shining and my eyes are tight closed. I never say a word, I know if I ever do I would break the dreams magic. Tonight the room is filled with moonlight and the tree outside the window dances to the song of the wind. I hear a small knock on the front door to the flat; I scramble up nearly falling off of the couch. I wonder if I am sleeping again, the pills were particularly nasty tonight.

"John?" asks the deep baritone that matched his long black trench-coat. I scramble with the lock as quitely as possible and swing the door wide open and stare at my favorite human. I memorize the way is ebony curls dance over the ivory skin, seeing him gives me chills. I shouldn't be seeing him, he isn't real. Why is he here? Am I just getting worse?

"Sherlock." I whisper quickly and frown. "It has been nearly a year. You sure took your bloody time."

"Oh I know John, I've been watching." he answers frowning to himself.

"So Sherlock what shall we be doing tonight, have you got an Idea on that murder down in Cardiff?" I ask sarcastically.

"It was the neighbor's caretaker." He answers matter-of-factly and makes the infamous '_we both know whats going on here_' face

"Huh." I look at him quite confused, he should just leave me alone. I don't need another Sherlock in the waking world. I watch as Sherlock takes off his gloves and looks around the living room, and I stare incredulously.

"You shouldn't be here. You aren't real." I say to myself whispering in case of Sarah.

"Oh but I am John, and you should start believing it." he says smiling at me.

"But how?!" I finally burst out as quiet as an angry man can manage.

"Molly." was his one word answer.

"But why di-"

"Moriarty. He was going to kill you John. Mrs Hudson and Lestrade as well. I couldn't let you die because of me, I had to lay low, I couldn't risk it jo-" his voice cracks and he looks down. "John, all that matters. Is that we are back together."

I see a small tear fall over his cheekbones. And I frown at the sadness I had caused in this man. I look at him again; this time I ignore the perfect contrast of skin and hair and see that his eyes are so tired. I see the eyes of an old man; his hands, callused and bruised the nails broken and chewed. His purple shirt baggy when it was once bursting with him.

"Sherlock . . " I trail off and stare at his disheveled appearance.

"John" he says standing as tall as ever, he flicks the tear away and continues. "John, I think you should come with me" He walks up to me grabs my wrist and pulls me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock pulls me out the door of my flat slamming the door on our way out; fortunately I had grabbed my mobile before I had lain on the couch for the night; sometimes Lestrade or Mycroft calls, they are my only friends (I say friends) besides molly and Mrs. Hudson. I walk along behind Sherlock, the shock of his return settling in; I remember all of the nights I spent with his ghost, I remember what we did. As I look at him now, I wonder why he came back. Why did he leave. What was he thinking, my thoughts come quickly as I argue with myself. I look up when he stops walking, he is looking at me. I look at him. We stand on the corner of the street and look at each other; he is reading me and I know it. I am an open book to him, he sees the nightmares, he sees the dreams and he realizes how much he had hurt me. He finally begins to care, there is a small change in his eyes; the corner of his mouth twitches into a smile. Sherlock Holmes is smiling at me and nothing matters, he hails a cab and we grin at each other. I step into the cab and scoot to the other side so he has his space.

"So. Where are we going?" I seem to say these words far too much for my own good.

"To go see Molly." He answers his voice back to usual.

"at two in the morning?" I ask.

"Well when else would we see here?" he asks confused and back to not caring.

"It is two in the morning. Sherlock; are you even listening?"

"No."

"Why do I even bother?" I say angrily to myself.

"Because I am all you have left. I am your drug of choice John, you haven't been sleeping. You haven't been eating, for Pete's sake you don't even care that Sarah is in love with you. John, we are going to see Molly because he is back. Moriarty is back. There have been more suicides. They all hung themselves with the same rope, the rope was stolen each time and the next would take their lives. I've not wasted my time as you have John. He is not dead ;oh no, far from it. His web lives on, cut of the head two more grow back in it's place."

I sit there; every time he speaks, I become more numb to the things that are happening. None of my dreams have been this vivid, but how am I supposed to know what is real, and what is my fantasy. I turn away and thing. We don't talk for the rest of the ride, I sit looking out the window. I sit and think; what if he isn't even real? What if I am the crazy one. What am I doing here. All through my head I wonder if I should stop the cab and head back, the road is quiet, the car is silent and so is Sherlock. I look over hoping that he is still there.


	3. Chapter 3

I look over at him and sigh with relief when the moving lights flash on his cheekbones, he is staring at the city looking out the window his mouth curved down to a small frown. I don't say anything but watch him like that I know he has noticed me staring but he continues watching. He is a guardian in a sense, the last guardian, like an angel. I watch like that until we finally reach our destination.  
We walk into the hospital and head down to the morgue sherlock texts Molly to tell her we are heading down, and we reach the door bursting in on Molly a book over her chest sill in a lab coat sleeping, as she probably had been for a good two hours her phone still ringing.  
"Molly" I hiss at her.  
Molly jumps in the seat and sends a few books over sending papers flying everywhere. I look at her worried, what is he was one of my hallucinations? I was waiting for the disheveled man to wink out of existence, they usually do around this point. I look at Sherlock, fortunately he is still standing there looking at Molly who is rubbing her eyes, she silences her phone and looks at Sherlock expectantly.  
"So you can see him too?" Molly asks me.  
"Of course" I force a small laugh and look around nervously. We both set eyes on Sherlock who takes that as an invitation to speak.  
"Moriarty is back. Or one of his men is carrying out more work, or the Jim that we killed wasn't even Moriarty."  
He says ten seconds flat.  
"Sherlock you haven't said anything about Moriarty for ages .. An why did you bring John here?" Molly asks obviously jealous of my presence.  
"I need him. Molly as I have said before you aren't much company" he says his heartlessly and continues "Moriarty is back and if he figures out I'm alive then you will die John. We can't have that can we." He says with the smile of a dead man.

Molly looks down at the phone in her hand inspecting anything but Sherlock and I. I stare at Sherlock again, at least he still cares about me. As soon as I think of that I mentally stab myself, Molly was one of the only people that had actually tried to keep a working relationship with me. Though I was incapable of any healthy relationships she never stopped trying to help, she was one of my few friends. Sherlock begins pacing, his brilliant mind working ferociously on something I would probably never know.  
"John, that was bad wasn't it." He whispers finally.  
"Yes Sherlock" I say looking at Molly then at him again.  
"Um, I uh ... Sorry Molly." He forces out, half of me wants to clap, the other wants to scold him for changing. Instead he begins reeling off ideas about how we could catch Moriarty. Molly and I sit there listening commenting on ideas we thought could work, with help from Mycroft. Though of course Sherlock would here none of it, he wanted to be one step ahead of Mycroft for as long as he possibly could. And so that is how I spent the night, speaking with Sherlock, I wanted to laugh at how fantastic this was; but I knew if I did he would just wink out like he had always done the selfish bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up with groggy eyes to see Sherlock staring at me our faces close enough to kiss. My eyes widen to raccoon size and I feel a nasty blush coming on so instead I scramble backward and fall out if the small chair that I had spent the night in. I sit up rubbing my back slowly then stifle a yawn with tired anger, I remember to be mad at Sherlock so I scramble to my feet and glare at him noticing Molly still asleep.

"What the hell were you doing Sherlock?!" I hiss at him furiously.

"You didn't let me finish my experiment." He says quietly tilting his head ever so slightly to the side for once noticing my frustration.

"Oh god. What was the experiment then?" I hiss at the man still surprisingly not waking poor Molly.

"Never mind I can do it sometime else he says quietly" he trails off and I let it drop, all of the anger is sucked from me like venom at the sight of my defeated friend. I am again reminded of how small he has become from before his fall. I examine him again willing myself to be deductive I stare at him but see nothing more than a defeated man. He looks at me a look of sadness that made me want to hug him then and there and kiss all of his demons away.

"I'm sorry Sherlock you just scared me that's all. I've missed you; I've dreamt about you, all of the pills." I feel the tears rushing forth so I close my eyes and hide in my hands wanting to be in Mrs. Hudson's care back in the old flat. I wanted Lestrade to come a calling and Mycroft to kidnap me, no, actually maybe just a call now and then. But by the time I had thought all of these things, I was crying and glad of it. Sherlock looks at me surprised I can feel his eyes shift to Molly and back again, Sherlock tries to say something.

"John?" He asked, completely baffled as he usually is by emotions but this time he is also concerned. Sherlock is concerned for me, ha, this just makes the tears flow faster. Why had he left me? And why did I care so much? I cried because I didn't understand. I don't understand still, Sherlock is all I need. That's why I died when I watched him fall, when he said goodbye. I need him. And I hate myself for it, he is here and I don't know what to do. All of these thoughts storm through my head and I am expelled, falling falling into a state of terror. I realize that I am crying and don't watch as Sherlock come over and stand beside me. I see him collapsing next to me and he puts an arm tentatively around my shoulder, his touch brings me closer. I'm back and the tears stop but I'm still crying.

"Sherlock" I hiccup into his shirt.

"John, I'm so sorry; I didn't know" he keeps saying. Neither of us notice Molly leaving the room her own tears splashing on he floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock and I stay like that for time I didn't not dare to count, I was too afraid if losing him again. But Molly comes back with a whimper and sets down some coffee for Sherlock herself and I. I stand up and Sherlock shoots up beside me wipes a few tears from his eyes and sniffs his nose straightening his shirt and grabs the coffee thanking Molly and retreats to his safe place. I grab my coffee and thank Molly as I take a sip burning my lip.

"We are going to have to get the rope." Sherlock whispers looking at both of us in turn, "I'm dead so that may be a problem" he reminded us.

"How will a morgue employee and a mentally deteriorated doctor be able to steal anything?" Molly asks slightly ticked about Sherlock and my little episode, I don't even know what I would call it ... Simultaneous mental breakdown?

"Yeah, how do you propose we get the rope Sherlock? I could call Mycroft, I'm sure he could help if he knew you were back." I ask sarcastically.

"No" he states simply, "daylight robbery." He says with a wicked smile. Both Molly and I look at each other our eyes widening.

"It will be fine, they wouldn't arrest you since you're friends with Lestrade. It should be fine just don't let Donovan or Anderson see you, that would most likely end up catastrophic." With that Sherlock briefed us on the best way to steal shit from a police station, where evidence was kept and when it was watched and such.  
After a good hour of this Sherlock deemed us ready and finally gave us an excuse to get in, I would be wanting to say hi to Lestrade and Molly would have been my escort, a danger night she would slip away and work her magic.

"When?" Molly asks. "I do have a job to lose you all know." She adds.

"If you get caught, they know you so it shouldn't be that much of an issue, besides you won't be getting caught." Molly replied with a little 'oh' and looked down. "We are doing this tonight before someone else decides to take it before us. Right now it is 10.46 so we will need to spend some time, Molly, you've been working the night shifts so I suggest you go get some rest, I will take John to see Mrs. Hudson, she has missed you John, you should have visited more often." And with that he snatched up his coat and rushed oh the door nearly stumbling over one of my legs. I scramble up as well, give Molly a hug and rush out over him cursing at my leg which had given out a few months ago. Again.


End file.
